<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't say I Love you by Huma_Is_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690307">I Can't say I Love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huma_Is_Forever/pseuds/Huma_Is_Forever'>Huma_Is_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't say "I love you" [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huma_Is_Forever/pseuds/Huma_Is_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part two of my story "Don't say I love you" This follows the events of that story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Uma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't say "I love you" [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Uma were in Love, and that was amazing. Well that part of it was amazing the consequences and things that would happen if people found out were not good. So that's why they were forced to keep it secret and most times pretend their love didn't exist. That forbidden kiss was something that would not happen again not for a very long time. They couldn't take any risks. If Ursula found out she would never let her daughter see daylight again. Hook was pretty understanding but he wouldn't be about something like this. So, they would just have to pretend they weren't in love, easy enough right? They were pretty good at hiding it but inevitably, some people that were close to them noticed a difference in how they acted around each other. </p><p>People on the outside wouldn't be able to tell a difference, they were just the same evil, destructive people they had always been. Partners in crime. But people on the inside, well some of them noticed a difference. If they knew what was good for them none of them would say anything about it. Others just thought nothing of it, they had been friends for ten years they were bound to get more comfortable with each other. But then there were the nosy ones. Which meant Gil and Harry's sisters. The first to confront them was Gil. </p><p>The three were in the Chip Shoppe plotting their revenge on Auradon. Harry and Uma were a little touchier and more comfortable with each other in this moment. Then suddenly Gil spoke up.</p><p>"What's up with you guys lately?" He questioned</p><p>"What do you mean?" Uma asked.</p><p>His question really came out of nowhere. All three were in the middle of a conversation when he suddenly asked that. But Harry had just slung his arm around Uma, so I guess he thought it was an appropriate time to ask them what's up. Because it was only the three of them there.</p><p>"I don't know you've just been acting...different" He said</p><p>"Different how" Uma spoke up slightly worried that he'd caught on to something.</p><p>"You're sorta acting like how those couples in Auradon act. Not like all that cute frilly stuff but the touchy, flirty, lovey dovey kinda way" Gil said</p><p>At this Harry and Uma froze. Without even realizing it the two put some distance between each other.</p><p>"I mean yeah we're close we've been friends for ten years and I'm the first mate" Harry said trying to play it off</p><p>"If you say so, I mean you're too close if you ask me, and its really changed recently." Gil said with a slight chuckle not even knowing the damage his words could cause if the wrong person overheard.</p><p>Honestly Harry and Uma didn't know what to say. They were being so safe. What happened? It just happened naturally, they thought they were acting the same, but apparently not.</p><p>"Gil...Harry and I are just friends okay. I don't want to hear another word from you about this. Your accusations are very serious. This isn't just a light joke or something, this is the isle. If you tell people or talk about us being like "Auradon couples" they're going to get the wrong message and that could be really bad for Harry and I. So not another word understood?" Uma said sternly</p><p>"Okay" Gil said just shrugging</p><p>Gil was understanding and would do whatever Uma and Harry said. But if other people started to catch on it could start rumors. That could ruin them. They would become a target.</p><p>No one else had said anything to them. Maybe it would just be Gil. I mean he was their closest friend, other than each other. He spends a lot of time with them, sure he could've noticed a change. But they handled that. So, no one had said anything. Well that was until Harry's sisters confronted him about it. </p><p>Harriet had told Harry to come to her ship to talk about something. She had also borrowed some ropes from Uma and wanted him to come pick them up. So, Harry made his way to his sister's ship. When he got there both Harriet and CJ were on the deck talking. it seemed that besides them there was no one on the ship.</p><p>"Where is the rest of her crew" Harry said to himself</p><p>He walked up to the two girls. They turned and looked at him but said nothing. Harry just gave them a confused look.</p><p> CJ grinned at him "Hello Brother"</p><p>"Hello...Sister" Harry said still confused</p><p>"What's going on" he asked</p><p>"We need to talk to you about something, but we have to go down into my cabin first" Harriet said</p><p>Harry followed his sisters bellow deck. What is happening? Did something bad happen? Is there good news? Harry was thinking a million things. They finally arrived in Harriet's cabin and she closed the door. Then both hook sisters turned to Harry. This couldn't be good, CJ looked way to smug for this to be good.</p><p>"So, we've noticed something" Harriet said CJ nodding along with her sister's words.</p><p>"What would that be" Harry asked.</p><p>"You and Uma acting all in love and stuff" CJ said. She had a look on her face like a small child who just figured out a major secret.</p><p>"Why do you say that" Harry said trying to act normal</p><p>"Because you are" CJ said</p><p>"Wow great reasoning Callie" Harry said rolling his eyes</p><p>"Harry this is serious" Harriet said</p><p>"Yes, I know, so why did you invite her?" Harry said looking over in CJ's direction</p><p>"Because she's just as concerned and suspicious as I am"</p><p>"I'm not concerned" CJ denied</p><p>"Good, because there's nothing to be concerned about" Harry replied</p><p>"We're getting off topic, this is not what we need to be talking about" Harriet said in a stern tone</p><p>"And what exactly do we need to talk about Ettie?" Harry asked really trying to stay away from the topic previously mentioned.</p><p>"I literally just said dumb dumb" CJ said</p><p>"Alright, Me and Uma? What's wrong with how were acting" He said</p><p>"You don't think we've noticed how close you two have gotten recently" Harriet said</p><p>"So, what I'm her first mate"</p><p>"Sammy Smee is my first mate and we don't act like you two"</p><p>"Well were also friends and have been basically our whole lives, what do you expect"</p><p>"Friends don't act like you guys either" Harriet replied very seriously</p><p>"Ha, she got you gooood, what are you gonna do now, huh, huh?" CJ said laughing</p><p>Harriet and Harry both glared at her but decided not to indulge in her behavior.</p><p>"Harry you know what will happen if you start acting like a couple, like you're in love?" Harriet asked now more worried.</p><p>"Yes, I know, but we don't act like that" harry said starting to get worried as well but for different reasons.</p><p>"Harry just listen to me for one second. I'm not asking you I'm telling you. I'm not blind know!" Harriet said her accent getting thicker with each word</p><p>"Harry, let me say this again, this is serious. We are your sisters; we will never do anything to hurt or harm you. So, I need you to tell me this and I need you to tell me truthfully, are you and Uma a thing, are you in love with her?" Harriet asked more calmly</p><p>Harry looked away from her. He didn't know what to say anymore. He knew they would never use this information against him, but he still couldn't say. Because this wasn't just his life, they were talking about, it was also Uma's. Saying it would feel like a betrayal to her. But him turning away and not saying anything told his sisters the answer.</p><p>"Oh my god Harry" Harriet said turning around starting to pace around the room</p><p>"oh, ho ho, I knew it! Harry and Uma sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! firs-" CJ was excitedly singing before Harry interrupted her</p><p>"WOULD YOU SHUT UP CALISTA!" </p><p>"Okay, okay both of you stop!" Harriet said "Aright, Harry this is bad but it'll be okay. Does Uma know you like her or is it just a one sided crush thing?"</p><p>"Uh she...she knows" Harry said sheepishly.</p><p>"Ooo scandal of the year!" CJ said in a joking tone.</p><p>"You know what, you're not helping. If you are going to keep talking then you have to leave" Harriet said glaring at her sister.</p><p>"No I'll be quite"</p><p>Then Harriet got a look on her face like she'd made a great realization and it honestly scared Harry.</p><p>"That's why she came to me and asked me what tha gaol agam ort meant. She didn't see it on one of dad's old maps, you said it to her" Harriet said feeling even more shocked.</p><p>"Oh boys got game! What a great way to confess your love, have your sister do it for you" CJ said</p><p>"I thought you were gonna be quite" Harry said</p><p>CJ just looked at him and stuck out her tongue. God she's so childish he thought.</p><p>"Wait is this my fault? She didn't know what it meant and I told her. None of this would have happened if I hadn't told her" Harriet said</p><p>"No, it's not your fault she was the one who asked you. But it's not your life so you don't need to worry." Harry said</p><p>"Are you kidding Harry, it doesn't matter. It practically is my life, it's my job to take care of you two. Now you've just gone and screwed yourself over and your in it deep." Harriet said shaking her head</p><p>Yes, he was in it deep. Deeply in love that is, and even though his sister's were making a big deal about it he didn't really care. He probably should care, but really he only cared about Uma and he loved her and no one was going to change that. But he was going to have to tell Uma about this little conversation, and she probably wasn't going to be happy about it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You did what" Uma exclaimed</p><p>Harry and Uma were on the lost revenge and he had just got done telling her about the conversation he had with his sisters.</p><p>"I mean I didn't tell them yes exactly they kind of just guessed it...sorry" Harry responded.</p><p>Uma was very angry. At times like this most people would stay away from her at all costs. You don't want to irritate Uma, its not pretty. It was honestly dangerous to be around Uma when she was angry. But Harry had grown up with it and he didn't really care. He knew she would never do anything to him.</p><p>"Harry this is not good, I barley just confessed my feelings for you, and you go do this! I mean are you kidding, you shouldn't have told anyone! This is going to be so bad for us, and may I mention you told CJ, the gossip of the isle! Does this all just mean nothing to you? I took a huge risk confessing to you in the first place, I was so scared. It wasn't something you were allowed to go tell everyone! What's gonna happen to us if the news slips? We will be the laughingstock of the isle, not to mention every one of our enemy's will take this as a way to take us out. How could you be so reckless?" Uma yelled angrily.</p><p>Harry looked down ashamed. He never meant for this to happen. He wouldn't have told his sisters if they hadn't confronted him about it, they just put him in a tight position, he didn't know what to do. But Uma was right, (isn't she always. He thought) Nobody should've known about their secret love affair. She was also right about CJ not being able to keep her mouth shut. He prayed to all the gods on Mount Olympus she wouldn't say anything about this.</p><p>"Uma I really am sorry. I have liked you for so long and you saying it back to me was the best dream come true I could've asked for. It means the whole world to me. I know it wasn't my place to tell anyone, because it would hurt you so much more than it would hurt me if this got out. But you must know, I didn't know what to do, they had me in a tight spot, they kept nagging me to tell them. It just slipped I'm sorry. I could go talk to them and tell the-"</p><p>"No. You are not going to bring this topic up around them or anyone else again. I don't care for your sorry excuses; you made a huge mistake Harry" Uma said but then she looked at him with more sympathy than anger. "Look Harry, I will forgive you because this means a lot to me as well. On my worst days you make me happy. You give me something to live and fight for on this dammed island. But listen to me now and carefully. You make one more mistake or slip and we're done, understood?" Uma said in a sort of whispered tone because she didn't want anyone to hear about her feelings toward Harry.</p><p>"It won't happen again Captain, I promise" Harry said</p><p>Uma looked at him "Good, I'm counting on you to keep that promise"</p><p>"Do you want me to do anything about my sisters?" He asked her</p><p>"Not right now. Well actually just make sure CJ keeps her mouth shut" Uma replied</p><p>"Aye aye captain" Harry said smirking at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Harry and Uma were talking about their whole new problem with Harry's sisters. Then suddenly they heard footsteps on the dock of the ship. They decided to go check it out and see who had just boarded their ship. Low and behold it was CJ.</p><p>"Speak of the devil. What is she doing here" Uma asked barely above a whisper as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Harry just sighed. CJ seemed to have stopped walking to look at something, apparently, she hadn't noticed they were coming toward her. She turned around and grinned.</p><p>"Ah brother just who I was looking for!' she exclaimed "Oh and you brought your girlfriend" She said laughing slightly.</p><p>"Shhh!" Harry and Uma both told her at the same time in an eager manner.</p><p>CJ just looked between the two and laughed.</p><p>"What have you come for CJ" Uma asked rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, right. When you went to Hattie's ship you forgot to get the ropes, she had borrowed so she told me to come bring them to you" The youngest Hook sibling said handing her brother the ropes</p><p>"Okay, great thanks. You can leave now" Harry said</p><p>At that Harry and Uma turned away from her going down into the bottom of the ship back to Uma's cabin. But she seemed to be following them.</p><p>"Hey Callie" Harry said</p><p>"Yup?" She asked</p><p>"What are you doing" He responded in a fake sweet tone.</p><p>"Nothin, how about you?"</p><p>"mmm, why are you following us?"</p><p>"Just wanted to see what you guys were up to"</p><p>"And who said you could do that" Uma said butting into the conversation</p><p>"Well just wanted to make sure you're not making snap decisions" CJ replied</p><p>"What is that even supposed to mean" Uma asked furrowing her brow</p><p>CJ just smirked on the brink of laughing "Well you know I would love to be an aunt but I think you shou-"</p><p>"And I'm going to stop you right there" Harry said cutting her off</p><p>"You little creep, I forgot how annoying you are" Uma said looking at her with disgust</p><p>"Is that any way to speak to your future sister-in law?" CJ said full on laughing now</p><p>"Okay, goodbye. I'm done with this conversation" Uma said going into her cabin and closing the door.</p><p>"You can leave now CJ" Harry told his sister completely annoyed by her</p><p>"Fine, you're boring anyway. Say la vie, have fun. Not too much fun" CJ said laughing again</p><p>"Goodbye, don't come back!" Harry said as he walked toward Uma's cabin.</p><p>He walked in and closed the door. She was sitting down, and she looked deep in thought.</p><p>"She's adorable" Harry said to himself smirking while looking at Uma.</p><p>"What was that?" Uma questioned</p><p>"mmm, nothing" he replied</p><p>Uma looked at him "You know she's gonna be a huge problem right"</p><p>"Yeah...Did I say I'm sorry for telling them"</p><p>"Yup, did I say we're done if this gets out" She said in the same tone.</p><p>Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at her with regret, a bit of sadness and such admiration. How could he possibly look at her like she was the only thing in the world when he wasn't even trying. God, it killed her. Was he even really or was it just in her imagination? It didn't matter she still saw it when she looked in his eyes and it made her heart skip a beat. This whole thing just made her so weak. She had lived her whole life to be seen as a strong woman, never showing any emotions only anger and evil. But it was like she didn't care that she was weak anymore because somehow, she was stronger than ever. She wanted Harry Hook to look at her like that constantly, never take his eyes off her.</p><p>They were still holding this intense staring contest when her eyes suddenly drifted to his lips. Immediately she looked away, but he had definitely seen that. He just laughed a little. Ugh and that laugh, so beautiful like all the songbirds were serenading her.</p><p>Okay, she needed to leave. These thoughts she was having were getting out of hand. Besides, her break from work was almost up anyway. So, she got up to leave.</p><p>"Harry I gotta go to work, I'll see you later"</p><p>"See you later love" He said</p><p>That made her stop. He had never called her that, actually he had never said the word "Love" to her in English before. She just looked at him and tried to regain herself. She turned around and left. Honestly, she knew even if she wanted to be mad at him or even if she wanted to break things off with him if he messed up again she knew she wouldn't have the strength to do that. No, not at all because he took all her strength and replaced it with something else, something better, something called love. But hey it wouldn't hurt to threaten him, it would at least stop him from making a mistake again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, so this chapter was pretty short.The next one is pretty long and honestly my favorite chapter so far. I'm really impatient and I want to post it now, but I'm going to wait. But I can't wait for you guys to see it.😁💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma and her crew were at the chip shoppe, (there are not many places to go on the isle for crew meetings) they were discussing plans for the isle and Auradon takeover. With Mal gone they could takeover all sides of the isle and make it their territory with no one to stop them. There were the people that were so dedicated to Mal that they would try to fight with Uma and defend Mal's reputation, but ultimately never succeed. Those people would do anything to take out Uma and her crew. But for the most part, a lot of the VK's respected her and thought of her as their way out of Auradon so they supported her. Then there were the people just trying to make their way on the isle and cared for none of that. Either they were intimidated by her or annoyed by her.</p><p>Uma had more than the average VK, but she still had very little. That's just how it was on the Ilse of the lost. She wanted to be in Auradon, she truly cared about her people and wanted a better life for them especially the small kids even though she may never show it, she wanted clean water and fresh food, she wanted to be able to love who she wanted without being shamed for it. That is why this was all so important and every shot they had, they needed to take. Which is also why they would discuss it so often and why they were in the Chip shoppe now.</p><p>They really couldn't do much about Auradon right now, but she still had some of her crew looking for opportunities. Right now, they were talking about taking over more territory on the isle and how to deal with Mal's little fan club. </p><p>Uma had decided she wanted to sit in her throne for the rest of her speech. So, she had some of the crew set it on the table. Gil had taken it upon himself to act as her stepping stool, which she didn't mind because the table was pretty tall. She held out her hand to Harry to help her up. He gladly took it and guided her up to her throne. Once she was up the whole crew got into formation and looked at her waiting for her to speak. Her and Harry's hands stayed intertwined for a little longer then they should have, but no one bothered to question it. </p><p>"Aright so as we know Mad Maddy and her goons are going to be guarding and surrounding the new shipments that come in tomorrow, Jonas, Harry and Gonzo I want you to lure them away while Gil and Bonnie get first pick and get the best supplies." Uma said in her stern leader tone</p><p>"Aye Aye Captain" They all said in unison</p><p>"Good no- "Uma was saying when she was cut off by Queenie daughter of the Queen of Hearts walking through the door.</p><p>They all turned to look at her. She was part of Mad Maddy's group, and she lived on the other side of the isle. She never came around here which is why it was rather alarming.</p><p>"Queenie" Uma said standing up "What brings you here?"</p><p>"Well this is a restaurant, and it is business hours, can't I just be here to get a nice meal" Queenie said sarcastically</p><p>"You know you're not welcome here" Uma said back</p><p>"Ah well, if you want me to be honest, I came to check and see if the rumors were true" Queenie said</p><p>"What rumors? I haven't heard anything new" Uma asked coolly</p><p>"Yes, well these rumors just started spreading today, but you know how fast word travels" Queenie said</p><p>"Mmhm, well if you wouldn't mind, I would like to know what rumors people are spreading about me?" Uma said</p><p>"Oh, gladly" Queenie responded trying to look intimidating</p><p>The whole crew just looked at her waiting for her to speak. If there was something wrong, they would find out who spread the rumors and make sure they were sorry for it. Uma waited anxiously then the girl spoke up.</p><p>"Well, word is that you've been running around with Harry Hook in a secret affair of the heart" Queenie said giving a menacing chuckle.</p><p>Uma shared a quick glance with Harry and cocked her jaw. But she needed to keep her cool and say something.</p><p>"Well that's cute, but queenie you can't believe everything you hear" Uma said intimidatingly.</p><p>"That is true Uma, usually I wouldn't, but this one came from a rather reliable source" Queenie said keeping them in suspense</p><p>The crew was just looking between Uma and Queenie waiting to see what would happen next. Some wondering if the rumor was true.</p><p>"Ha, is anyone really reliable on this island" Uma said</p><p>"You can find some, but everyone believes this in particular rumor because it came from the one and only Calista Jane Hook" Queenie said smirking</p><p>Harry and Uma shared a glance. Their worst fear just came true. Harry blamed himself completely. Uma didn't know what to do she was so incredibly angry and sad at this moment. But she had to regain herself, and steady her breathing. Because she didn't say anything Queenie continued.</p><p>"Haven't you heard the saying. Siblings share the greatest bonds; they know all each other's secrets and fears. So why wouldn't the girl know her brothers dirty little secret" Queenie said motioning toward Uma.</p><p>At this Uma wanted to kill the other girl. The fact that she just stepped in here acted like she owned the place then proceeded to call Uma a "dirty little secret" not to mention the assumptions she was making about her with that statement.</p><p>Uma jumped off the table and walked toward Queenie. She drew her sword and pointed it toward her. At this the crew started to surround Queenie taking their captain's silent order.</p><p>"Say that again and I'll kill you" Uma said seething</p><p>Queenie just laughed "Well I think I got what I needed, great catching up with you Uma. See you soon" she said as she walked out the door.</p><p>Uma put her sword back in her sheath and walked over to the table with her back turned to her crew. She turned around and everyone was staring at her. She just looked between them all, she could tell that some of them figured that the rumor was true.</p><p>"Alright everyone, go home or to the ship. You know the plan for tomorrow, so you need to be up early. I have some things to think about." She said</p><p>The crew members just nodded and headed for the door. Most of the crew had gone out and started walking back to the ship, but Harry stayed behind.</p><p>Once the crew had gone completely Harry walked up to her.</p><p>"Don't you dare touch me" Uma said sternly</p><p>Harry looked down and bit his lip, he looked on the verge of tears. But Uma needed time alone.</p><p>"I thought I said everyone leave?" She said</p><p>He just nodded and went to the door, with one last glance back he left. It felt like her heart completely left her body, something she couldn't function without, she wanted to cry. But in one sense her heart did leave her, and no she couldn't function without him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was all so frightening for Uma. She was so scared to admit her feelings and right after she did this happened. Must be karma, villains never get anything. Even worse she had no one to comfort or be there for her. Harry was keeping his distance, she never told him to he just did. That was the farthest thing from what she wanted. Harry had been by her side her whole life. He was in all her memories and thoughts. He had always been there for her and she really couldn't handle not having him there. Maybe the threat wasn't the best idea because he took it seriously, I mean why wouldn't he. He had always followed her order. But now she just had to wallow in her pity party alone. It reminded her of her thirteenth birthday when Mal threw her party on the same day and no one came to hers well no one except for...Harry. Harry Hook, her best friend, her first mate, her love. She knew admitting her love was a horrible idea, everything always comes with consequences. But the love she felt those few weeks was worth all the pain she was going through, she would do anything to feel that feeling again, to feel the magic. But it wasn't worth losing her best friend. The only time they saw each other these days were for crew meetings.</p><p>The following days were miserable and dreadful. Uma pretended there was nothing wrong she was staying strong and fierce for her crew. Her and Harry tried to keep more distance and space, not act so doting. She could tell that the crew believed her, and Harry had some sort of romance thing that they had been hiding. That was honestly one of the worst parts for Uma because she knew they knew but never said anything, she had trained them well. But for this she wanted to know their thoughts she didn't want people talking behind her back. But that seemed to be all people ever did these days, word traveled fast, REALLY fast.</p><p>But that was the least of her problems. She knew that her crew would defend her and Harry no matter what. They were all so loyal, they were her family. They couldn't possibly imagine doing something to hurt Uma or her reputation. There were so many other things to worry about right now. Such as her...Mother.</p><p>"Uma!" Ursula shouted from the dining area of the chip shoppe</p><p>It was late at night and the restaurant was currently closed. Uma was in her room, which was sort of connected to the restaurant. It was above it but not exactly connected. It was a very tiny closet like room. Uma usually stayed at the lost revenge, but her mother made her work extra hours today and she was to exhausted to walk to the docks.</p><p>"Yes?" Uma shouted back</p><p>"Come here now!" Her mother shouted back</p><p>Uma swallowed hard and started to make her way down to the chip shoppe. If her mother had heard that her and Harry were in a relationship, she was sure she would be killed. But her mother always had aggression to the smallest things so it could really be anything. Uma hoped it was something, anything else.</p><p>"What?" Uma questioned when she saw her mother</p><p>Ursula turned to her daughter with rage and storm in her eyes. This scared Uma. Ursula usually had anger in her face, but she never looked like this.</p><p>"Uma! What is this stuff I'm hearing about you and Harry Hook being in a secret passion fling!?" Ursula shouted</p><p>"No need to shout mother, I'm right in front of you" Uma said smoothly trying to hide her fear</p><p>"This is no time for games girl, answer my question!" Ursula screamed</p><p>"What was your question" Uma asked</p><p>"Your walking on thin wire here" Ursula said menacingly "Is it true that you two have been fooling around!?"</p><p>"No, it is not true" Uma said calmly. What else was she supposed to say?</p><p>"Don't lie to me child, I can see right through you" Ursula said</p><p>"Then why did you even ask" Uma responded sounding more worried than she wanted to</p><p>"I told you about boys like him. Deviant deadbeats, he's just like his floozy father. And what did you go and do? You got caught in his trap. You know he doesn't love you, he just wants to use you" Ursula said</p><p>Uma tried to stay calm. Her mother didn't know Harry she had no right to say that.</p><p>"Why do you even care? It's not your life. You have never cared about me, why are you so invested" now?" Uma said her worry turning into hate "Is it because I have something you don't? something you'll never have. Because no one could ever love a hag like you!" Uma shouted</p><p>"Don't speak to your mother that way!" Ursula said angrier than before</p><p>"You're not my mother! You're just a psychotic witch!" Uma said back, no longer afraid of the figure in front of her.</p><p>Ursula slapped Uma across the face. "Get out of my restaurant! You'll pay for this girl, just you wait. I'll strike the worst pain upon you" Ursula said</p><p>Uma didn't respond. She just ran out of the restaurant. Invoking Ursula probably wasn't a good idea, but Uma wasn't going to put up with her anymore. Ursula couldn't hurt her anymore, at least that's what she told herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was keeping his distance from Uma, and that hurt. They were always together; they were trapped on an island there were only a handful of days they didn't see each other. But she did tell him this was going to happen, and it was his fault. At this point he just wanted his best friend back, forget the rest of it. He just wanted Uma.</p><p>But life was never easy for VK's. he had one good thing and he had to go screw it up. So now he had to deal with the aftereffects. </p><p>On the isle having siblings and a good family was a big deal. No one really had that. No, he didn't have a good father, but his father's first mate, Smee had always been good to him and his sisters. He had practically raised them. His father never liked children. He tried to be an okay parent sometimes. But not as much as they got older.</p><p>So, when Smee asked him and his sisters to come to the Jolly Rodger, he wanted to go but he also felt like it was a trap. Harry knew at some point his father would hear about him and Uma. He felt like his father was making Smee call him to the ship because he knew he felt more comfortable with him. Calling his sisters there as well just seemed like a way to seem less suspicious, like it would make him more inclined to go. But then again maybe Smee wanted to talk to him before his father did. Or maybe he was just overthinking, and Mr. Smee just needed him and his sisters for something. But whatever it was Harry felt obligated to go. So, he did.</p><p>When he arrived he could see his younger sister on the deck, but it seemed like no one else was there yet. He walked onto the deck but not next to her. Then shortly after Harriet came to the ship. They sat silently for a little while waiting for Smee.</p><p>"Uh, so what's up with you guys lately" CJ said breaking the silence</p><p>Neither of the older siblings answered</p><p>"Hello? Are either of you going to speak" CJ asked</p><p>Harriet just sighed and Harry didn't look at her.</p><p>"I'm confused, did I do something" she asked</p><p>"Oh that's an interesting question eh, did you do something!? Hmm let's back track shall we? Should we start with the part where you RUINED MY LIFE! Maybe just maybe that's what you did. Or maybe we could talk about the part where all the people on the isle see me as a target. Oh and the icing on the cake, YOU'RE THE REASON I LOST MY BEST FRIEND!" Harry screamed, anger flowing through him.</p><p>"Okay, Harry calm down a little. But Calista he is right, this is your fault and letting out a secret he trusted you with is far from okay. You betrayed his and my trust." Harriet said</p><p>"Look I didn't know people would be listening to me and overhear me talking about it. It's not my fault." CJ said defensively</p><p>"It's never your fault is it! Maybe you shouldn't have been talking about it in the first place!" Harry shouted</p><p>"Children! Please calm down" they heard Smee say.</p><p>They all turned to look at him. Right beside him was their father. He didn't look too good.</p><p>"I'm sure you can guess why we're here" Smee said</p><p>"Umm, no" CJ said</p><p>Harriet slightly smacked her on the side.</p><p>"Well there's been whispers about one of the members of this family and we need to settle this. So children please sit down." Smee responded</p><p>The ship had wooden bench like planks that the three Hook children sat on. Meanwhile Captain Hook was staring daggers at Harry.</p><p>"So Harry would you like to explain yourself" Smee said</p><p>"No need, I'll tell you what happened! Harry got caught in the trap of a siren. My own son being drawn in as fish bait to a woman of the sea! What a disgrace. I have a reputation as the fiercest pirate, nothing and no one can tame me! And you are trying to ruin me, I don't want my name associated with you. Sailors who follow the sirens songs are weak, that's you now." Captain Hook shouted at his son</p><p>Harry just glared at his father, over time he had stopped to care what his father thought of him. Next to him Harriet tensed and straightened out. Harry didn't need protection but that's just what she did.</p><p>"First of all Uma's not a siren" Harry said.</p><p>"No, she's a witch!" Captain Hook said</p><p>"Alright sir, please keep your voice down. Shouting isn't going to get us anywhere" Smee said</p><p>"So if this is about Harry why'd we have to come?" CJ asked</p><p>"Well Calista Jane, I hear that this is partly your fault too. As for Harriet I brought her here because she may be able to help and she's more stable than you two. If either of you start acting up, she would know what to do" Smee said</p><p>"How is it my fault that Harry decided to go fall in love" CJ said</p><p>"I agree with Calista Jane, none of this is her fault it's completely Harrisons fault for following that witch Uma, like a lost boy!" Hook said</p><p>"No! I will not sit here and let you talk stuff about me. As for Uma keep her name out of your mouth father! I will deal with my own problems." Harry said sharply getting up</p><p>"All of you stop! Calista you need to stop playing the victim and acting like a saint! This is your fault almost entirely, and dad Harry is almost an adult he can make his own choices you stopped caring after mom died. Harry, I know you're mad and you don't want us to get involved but I am going to no matter what you say. The corruption that is going to come from this could be as much as death. Harriet said also standing up to stop Harry</p><p>"You hear that son you could die for this and for what? That vixen." Hook said approaching Harry</p><p>Harry's eyes flashed red. Something that all the Hook children inherited form their father. No one new why it happened. Although all Hooks children had this, or at least they thought they did it never happened to CJ and Harriet only had it for a slight second. For it to even trigger in them they had to be beyond borderline angry or upset with someone or something. When it happened, it was like your anger took over you and you could no longer control your body or mind.</p><p>Harry just stared at his father eyes growing crimson. This scared the rest of the people that were there.</p><p>"Woah, Harry, cool it" Harriet said panicked holding Harry still</p><p>"Somebody do something! Dad, Smee, Hattie, make him stop" CJ said fearfully</p><p>Harry advanced on his father. "What did I just say about talking about her" Harry said through gritted teeth</p><p>"Please calm down sir" Smee said</p><p>He didn't stop. The anger had already taken over him.</p><p>"Uma" Harriet whispered to herself "CJ go get Uma!" Harriet shouted to her sister.</p><p>CJ didn't think twice. She just took off running to the Chip Shoppe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uma! Uma!" CJ shouted as she ran into Ursula's fish and Chip Shoppe</p><p>Uma was currently yelling at a customer because they were complaining about the food, she served them. </p><p>"Uma Thank goodness!"</p><p>"What do you want" Uma said rolling her eyes</p><p>She was already irritated, now probably wasn't a good time to do this. But they didn't really plan on Harry flipping out either. Uma was still very upset with CJ and really didn't want to talk to her or be around her right now.</p><p>"Harry...He, Dad, red---eyes. They're, Harry's angry! He...we need you. You have to go!" CJ started babbling she couldn't form a sentence</p><p>"What...did you just say? I literally understood none of that." Uma said aggravated.</p><p>CJ took a deep breath in "Harry got really mad at our dad, then his eyes flashed red and we don't know what to do! We need you, maybe you can get him to stop. He could seriously hurt someone if he doesn't calm down!" CJ said.</p><p>Uma listened attentively. She could see how stressed CJ was. She had heard about the Uncontrollable anger takeover that Hook had, but she had never seen it in person, and she didn't know he had passed it down to his kids. She heard about the destruction that could be caused if it wasn't controlled. A part of her thought let Harry do whatever he wants. She was still upset at pretty much all the members of the Hook family for different reasons. But the other part of her thought that she should help Harry. She didn't want him doing something drastic and completely regret it when he was out of this hypnosis like state of mind. She decided to go with her last instinct and go help Harry.  </p><p>"Alright, then what are you waiting for let's go" Uma told CJ</p><p>CJ didn't say anything she just ran out the door. Uma took off her apron and followed the other girl. Uma knew her mother would be mad; she was already mad. But at this point she could care less what her mother thought. She mostly went back to work because it would be unfair to the cook and other workers, they never did anything to her. But at the moment she had more pressing matters at hand.</p><p>The Jolly Rodger was not to far because the restaurant was basically on the docks. Because they were practically running, they got there quick. Uma was met with the sight of Harry and his father with their swords drawn and fighting. Smee looked frantic and Harriet was trying to stop the fight. Uma ran onto the ship. Harriet looked over at her and approached her.</p><p>"I can't get them to stop! I can't get him to stop! Please help Uma." Harriet said hysterical</p><p>This was already concerning to Uma. First the sight in front of her was rather frightening. How extremely chaotic the energy was and how scared everyone seemed. Then the fact that Harriet just said please which was something that isle kids were taught not to do. It showed how desperate she was, especially that she had said it to her, Uma.</p><p>Uma just moved past Harriet strait toward Harry.</p><p>"Harry!" Uma said harshly.</p><p>But he didn't seem to notice her, he just continued sword fighting his father, eyes glowing crimson. She went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry" she said again. He looked at her and instantly dropped his sword and his eyes turned back to the beautiful ocean blue.</p><p>"Uma? Where did you come from? When did you get here?" He questioned. When he was in his trance, he wasn't aware of his surroundings or consciousness. He was just focused on the kill.</p><p>"Umm, that's not important right now. Harry do you know what just happened?" Uma asked keeping their eyes locked. </p><p>Harry furrowed his brows and got a look of confusion on his face. He was trying to recall what just happened. Captain Hook spoke up before Harry could say anything.</p><p>"Witch! Sorcerer! This girl has found a way to have magic on this island!" He shouted</p><p>Everyone looked at him puzzled.</p><p>"Dad STOP TALKING! I swear if you set him off again, I will not help!" Harriet hollered at him</p><p>"Just listen to me. I know this curse of behavior swings better than any of you! I happen to know that the only thing that can stop it after it's started to annihilate your target or use magic that is not found on this island! So, if she can just come here and get him to stop, she must be harnessing some sort of magic. Who knows what her and Ursula are doing when no one's around!" Captain Hook stated</p><p>Magic? Is that true? Uma looked around at everyone's reaction to this. Smee was hesitantly agreeing, mostly with the part about how you would stop someone if they were in this trance as Harry was. Harriet looked like she was completely done with all this nonsense. CJ was smirking thinking who knows what. Harry just looked flustered.</p><p>"Well whatever, you're not dead and Harry's better now so I could care less how she did it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. Harry you're coming with me, CJ do whatever you want, and Uma you may go back to what you were doing or follow me" Harriet said walking off the ship</p><p>With that Harry and CJ followed their older sister and Uma decided to tag along. They walked to the older girl's ship which wasn't far.</p><p>"Harry, you okay?" Harriet asked</p><p>"Yeah I'm good, I just can't really seem to remember what happened" Harry stated</p><p>"mmm well you don't really need to. But you should probably get some rest or preoccupy yourself with something" Harriet said</p><p>Harry just nodded</p><p>"Wait I have a question" CJ spoke up "Was he telling the truth? Uma do you harness magic or something?" She continued</p><p>"I don't know if what he was saying was true. But that rubbish about Uma having magic was not true. It might just be because has magical genes carried down from her mother" Harriet explained</p><p>"Yeah, no I don't have any magic" Uma said</p><p>CJ just decided to accept that and drop the topic. Harry looked at her with an expression that showed thanks, and I bit of affection.</p><p>No, she didn't have magic. But she did have a suspicion of what that was, she just wasn't going to say it out loud. She wasn't channeling her mother's magic. She was channeling their magic. The magic of true love. No one needed to know that especially these girls. But if Uma was right, she could become an unstoppable force with Harry by her side. </p><p>Maybe that feeling she had when they kissed wasn't just in her head maybe he really did give her all the power that she could have outside the barrier. He made the barrier nonexistent for her. They were right when they said true love worked every time. That it could defeat anything. Why would she need to fear anyone or anything when she had so much more then all those low lives? She had the upper hand, now and always because she had found her Magic, and no one could take it from her. No one could take her love. It wasn't like a magical trident or ember that you would lose your power if you lost your magical object. It was embedded in her blood and would always be there. The only way anyone could do anything is if they turned that love to hate. But not even the strongest forces in the world would get her to hate Harry Hook, it just wasn't possible. There wasn't enough hate in the world to convert her love.</p><p>Harry and Uma were two halves of a whole. They filled each other's hearts. Their love for each other filled every inch of them. The people could say what they want, call them names. But none of it mattered, they had everything when they had each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>